The present invention relates to a proportional spacing impact printing apparatus using a printing element in the form of a daisy wheel, cylinder or the like for printing a plurality of characters having different widths.
Impact printers known in the art use either equal spacing or proportional spacing arrangements. In the equal spacing system each character occupies the same space or width in a printed line. In the proportional spacing system the characters have different widths. Proportional spacing is especially desirable for script alphabets of the like which are designed to simulate handwriting. In such an alphabet a letter such as "m" has a large width while a letter such as "1" has a small width.